


Non poteva finire diversamente

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È il ventesimo anniversario della fine della guerra e Beetee e gli altri sopravvissuti partecipano alle celebrazioni a Capitol City.<br/>Beetee, tuttavia, non riesce a festeggiare, incapace di sfuggire ai ricordi e al senso di colpa.<br/>Vi avverto, è breve, angst e tragica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non poteva finire diversamente

**Author's Note:**

> Era da tempo che non scrivevo qualcosa in questo fandom e oggi ho avuto un'ispirazione inaspettata.  
> Amo Beetee e Wiress e amo scrivere su di loro, anche se soffro.  
> (Sì, qui dò per scontato che Beetee e Wiress fossero stati insieme prima che lei morisse, anche se nella storia non ho scritto niente di esplicito, quindi potete leggere la cosa come volete).  
> Ah, sì, ho messo Effie con Haymitch, non ho resistito.

Era una celebrazione, ma non si stava divertendo. A dirla tutta, Beetee dubitava che qualcuno si stesse davvero divertendo, ad esclusione del vecchio Plutarch Heavensbee - ma dopotutto l'idea era stata sua, no? - e forse di Effie Trinket (o doveva chiamarla Abernathy, ora? Non ricordava se avesse mantenuto o meno il suo cognome e non gli importava neppure).  
Odiava le cerimonie ufficiali e i ricevimenti, odiava andare a Capitol City, odiava che gli si ricordasse l'epoca della guerra. Ora, vent'anni di pace dopo, andava di moda chiamarla "rivoluzione", ma lui preferiva chiamare le cose col proprio nome. La scienza non concede sconti, non sbiadisce i concetti, il dato empirico non si presta alle sfumature semantiche; trovare le parole giuste era lavoro da politici, lo scienziato preferisce le parole vere, chiare e semplici come l'evidenza di una dimostrazione.

Si alzò lentamente dalla sedia che occupava al lato del salone, in disparte, con una smorfia di dolore. I medici e la sua terapeuta diceva che quei dolori alle gambe erano psicosomatici, ma sembravano reali e lo tenevano sveglio di notte quanto gli incubi.  
Vent'anni prima, aveva creduto che col tempo sarebbe stato meglio, invece diventava sempre peggio.  
La giovane terapeuta coi capelli azzurri che lo aveva in cura parlava di disturbo post-traumatico da stress, di depressione, di disturbi d'ansia; sembrava molto zelante nel cercare un etichetta per il mostro che gli stava divorando il corpo e la mente.  
I suoi sforzi lo facevano sorridere e lo indispettivano insieme.  
La verità è che più il tempo passava più lui esauriva le scuse e l'autogiustificazione.  
Lei non sapeva delle bombe. Non le avrebbe mai raccontato dell'ultimo giorno della guerra, non avrebbe potuto, ufficialmente la colpa era stata attribuita a Snow ed era importante che restasse sua. Era più facile per tutti, più credibile, più conveniente; per tutti, tranne che per i pochi che avevano vissuto quella tragedia.  
A volte immaginava la sua espressione se le avesse detto la verità. Doveva avere avuto circa dieci anni quel giorno, avrebbe facilmente potuto essere una di quei bambini. Immaginò l'orrore malcelato sul suo viso, mentre si scostava una ciocca azzurra dagli occhi e quasi rise.  
Lei non poteva aiutarlo. Nessuno poteva.  
Wiress avrebbe saputo cosa fare, ma lei non c'era più. Era stata uccisa in un istante e dimenticata da tutti poco dopo, il suo nome perso in una lista di caduti troppo lunga.

Fece qualche passo, ma le gambe gli tremavano. Due mani robuste ma gentili lo presero per un braccio e Beetee sorrise a Gale Hawthorne. L'uomo più giovane ricambiò il suo sorriso con sincero affetto.  
Vent'anni prima avevano creduto che non sarebbero mai più riusciti a parlarsi, dopo quello che era successo, che la rispettiva compagnia avrebbe risvegliato troppi ricordi e sensi di colpa. Tuttavia, erano rimasti in contatto, anzi, Gale era forse l'unico amico che avesse. Dopotutto, ciascuno di loro era l'unica persona in grado di capire davvero l'altro, senza giudicare né giustificare.

"Sei stanco?", gli chiese Gale. Beetee annuì.  
Stanco non era la parola giusta. Si sentiva sopraffatto, piuttosto, a disagio, disgustato; ma Gale lo sapeva, lo sapevano entrambi, non vi era alcun bisogno di dirlo.  
Gale iniziò a guidarlo attraverso la sala gremita di uomini e donne eleganti.  
Vide Peeta e Katniss parlare con alcuni ospiti.  
_Katniss, che era stata così buona con lui e Wiress._  
_Katniss, che ora non lo guardava nemmeno negli occhi quando si incontravano._  
_Katniss, i cui figli erano stati esposti come trofei quel giorno._  
In questo Panem non era cambiata così tanto dai tempi dei Giochi; la forma, la propaganda, l'apparenza erano sempre al primo posto. E anche se ora la causa era buona, questo non li faceva sentire meno esposti, meno sfruttati.

Gale lo accompagnò in silenzio fino alla sua stanza.  
Quando furono sulla soglia, Gale lo squadrò, con aria preoccupata.  
"Ti senti bene?".  
"Sto invecchiando".  
Non era una vera risposta, sapevano entrambi che l'invecchiamento non aveva quasi nulla a che vedere coi suoi problemi.  
Beetee si raddrizzò gli occhiali, poi, senza preavviso e senza un motivo preciso, abbracciò Gale.  
Gale sembrò sorpreso e incerto, sulle prime, poi ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
Voleva bene a Gale come al figlio che non aveva mai avuto e questo Gale lo sapeva. Anche lui provava un profondo affetto per quell'uomo brillante e fragile.  
Beetee era molto più basso e magro di Gale e si sentiva così piccolo tra le sue braccia.  
"Abbi cura di te, figliolo," sussurrò Beetee. "Promettimelo".  
"Certo... Certo che lo farò...", Gale era confuso dal comportamento dell'uomo più anziano. "Sei sicuro di stare bene? Posso fare qualcosa?".  
Beetee sciolse l'abbraccio e gli sorrise. "È tutto a posto. Buonanotte, Gale".  
Gale indugiò ancora sulla soglia per qualche istante, come a cercare una scusa per non lasciare solo l'amico., ma non ne trovò e ricambiò gli auguri. Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla in un ultimo gesto di affetto e comprensione, poi si allontanò.  
Sentì di star commettendo un errore, ma non si voltò indietro.

Beetee si guardò allo specchio; considerò le rughe, i capelli grigi, gli occhi stanchi dietro le lenti. Aveva superato i settant'anni ormai. Ai tempi di Snow, settant'anni era un'età ragguardevole per un uomo del Distretto 3, mentre ora era la norma.  
Lui, però, non sapeva cosa farsene di questa nuova aspettativa di vita, di quegli anni che gli si aprivano minacciosi davanti.

Prese una confezione di pillole dal suo comodino, se la rigirò tra le mani per alcuni secondi, la aprì e la richiuse immediatamente.  
La lasciò cadere a terra con un sospiro.

Ora sì che era stanco, davvero stanco, nel senso più estremo del termine.

Un'idea che era rimasta in attesa in un angolo oscuro della sua mente era riaffiorata.  
Quasi meccanicamente, andò in bagno e iniziò a riempire la vasca.  
Improvvisamente le gambe non gli tremavano più e il dolore era quasi scomparso.  
Fu colto da una calma metodica e determinata che quasi lo spaventò, mentre preparava la scena con la precisione con la quale preparava le sue lezioni.  
Pensò al ciclo di lezioni che aveva pianificato per il semestre successivo. Peccato, era stato lavoro sprecato.  
Gli era piaciuto insegnare all'università del Distretto 3, questo doveva ammetterlo, era una delle poche cose che lo avevano tenuto vivo per tutti quegli anni.  
Wiress avrebbe adorato l'università. C'era un laboratorio al quale era stato dato il suo nome, e questo dava a Beetee una fitta al cuore ogni volta che ne leggeva la targa.  
Chissà se gli avrebbero mai dedicato qualcosa, dopo la sua morte?

Si tolse le scarpe e si immerse in acqua, indossando ancora il completo elegante che aveva sfoggiato quella sera.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare un messaggio, ma cosa avrebbe potuto scrivere? Non la verità. Non _quella_ verità.

Pensò a Gale un ultima volta. Forse sarebbe stato triste per lui, all'inizio, ma sapeva che sarebbe andato avanti. Gale non era solo: aveva una madre affettuosa, fratelli e nipoti; e soprattutto c'era una ragazza originaria del Distretto 5, della quale gli aveva parlato al loro ultimo incontro. Peccato non averla mai potuta incontrare di persona.

Fece un ripasso di tutte le sue colpe, le schierò una accanto all'altra nella sua mente, come in un'esecuzione: gli Hunger Games, la guerra, non aver saputo proteggere Wiress...

Fu con il volto di Wiress negli occhi che fece un respiro profondo e con mano ferma immerse il cavo elettrico in acqua.

Dopotutto, non poteva finire diversamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, spero che la ff vi sia piaciuta.  
> Sappiate che scriverla mi ha distrutta emotivamente e prosciugata da ogni energia.  
> Scusa, Beetee, perdonami, ma avevo pensieri angst da sfogare.
> 
> Se mi lasciaste un commento, anche una critica, mi fareste molto piacere. E naturalmente se mi fosse sfuggito qualche errore, vi prego di segnalarmelo.


End file.
